1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shower head organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shower head assembly wherein the same provides a filtration organization readily mounted to existing plumbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shower head assemblies have been utilized in the prior art, and particularly for filtration purposes. Such patents are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,296 to Roman wherein a water filter member mounted to existing plumbing includes a stacked filtration organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,484 to Hunter, et al. sets forth a water filter organization structure set forth as a canister member mounted to plumbing for filtration of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,335 to Shames, et al. sets forth a flow controller limiting maximum water flow through a domestic flow appliance, such as a shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,694 to Leason sets forth a filter member utilized in a flow system wherein water is forced through the filter by a suction source connected to the filter outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,526 to Arth sets forth a controlled flow shower head utilizing a basic screen filter member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shower head assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in filtration and mounting of the organization to existing plumbing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.